1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a full body harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Full body harnesses for people who are at risk of falling have long been known.
DE 299 19 016 U1 discloses a full body harness with shoulder, chest and leg straps which embrace the body of the user so that he is held fast in all situations. Shoulder, chest/abdomen and leg straps can in part have a high level of flexibility or high elasticity. The full body harness has two shoulder straps, an abdomen strap, a chest strap and two leg straps. In that case the shoulder straps are connected to the chest strap.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 23 63 713 B2, FR 2 760 648 A1 and FR 2 820 641 A1.